Alive In You
by IvoryRose156
Summary: Death ends a life, not a relationship." Hogwarts. One year after the war. Memories, of both bad as well as good times. Will Harry be able to relalise that life is always more powerful than death?


Silence engulfed the grounds of the castle. The sun shone bright, promising a good day outdoors. Wind swept the grass, and gently caressed the water in the lake, creating small waves, like blue velvet, stroked the wrong way. The day was perfect, for spending the afternoon outdoors, but the estate was completely deserted, except for one young man.

His emerald eyes gazed into the pool, intently. He saw the giant squid emerge from the watery labyrinth, before allowing a small smile to grace his features. The wind ruffled his raven hair, messing it up even more. But he didn't bother straightening it.

Because that was the way she liked it the best. Because she liked him for who he was. Because she loved Harry, and not Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

_Hermione._

He breathed out the name, softly. Zephyr carried it further, as if it were a message that the world was to hear. His emerald eyes were now filled with remorse, with regret of the fact that he was not able to do nothing, not then, not now. _If only I were stronger, if only I had paid attention in the class, then maybe…_

He chuckled softly. He could almost hear Hermione, reprimanding him.

"_Stop wallowing in self pity, Harry, now where's that going to take you?"_

Nowhere, Hermione. Nowhere. He realized that now, but she couldn't possibly feel what was in his heart at the moment. She couldn't possibly know about the guilt that he felt every night, about the grief that had engulfed his heart.

He stood up and walked away from the lake, the lake that held so many memories.

He remembered Hermione being captured by the mermen during the second task, she was the thing that Krum would miss the most. Harry smiled wistfully. _How didn't I realize your importance before, Mione?_

He walked on, till he reached a majestic beech tree, the very tree where he, Ron and Hermione had spent so many afternoons, doing their homework or just chatting. The very tree, where Hermione and he spent so much of time, thinking of the past, pondering over the future, just lying in each others arms, basking in the love that only the other person was able to give. The very tree, where he had proposed to her.

The tree wasn't exactly the same though, there was an addition to it. In the form of a grave.

Hermione's grave.

Harry kneeled down and laid a single white rose on it. Her name shone on the marble, which was still coated with morning dew. His eyes threatened to fill up, as they did every time he came here. But he closed his eyes, willing them away. He knew it would hurt Hermione if he cried.

_Its been a year know, __Mione__._He thought, opening his eyes._ It still hurts though. If only I could go back in time, I would stop the day from happening. _His eyes glazed over as his mind processed images of a day exactly a year past. The day when his heart shattered**.**

** Flashback**

_Lights of various __colours__ flashed from all directions. Red, blue, violet and even the dreaded green. Harry sprinted through the Hogwarts grounds, all the while aiming various spells at the enemies. He slipped into the Forbidden Forest, unnoticed and leaned against a tree, breathing hard. He observed the deep gash inflicted on his arm by an unknown spell caster. He gritted his teeth, as more blood oozed out of it. He ripped a piece of his shirt and dressed the wound with it for the time being, to prevent the passing out of the Chosen One due to bleeding. He slid down the tree, closing his eyes, trying hard to get his breath back. The war was waging for more than 6 hours and the death toll on both the sides was enormous. He had lost some of his loved ones in less than a couple of hours into the battle. Fred Weasley had been one of the first victims, killed by an unknown death eater. Mad-Eye was taken as well, alongwith __Parvati__ Patil, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey and Susan Bones. He had almost lost count of the number of allies that they had lost. Tears threatened his eyes as he thought of their deaths. 'It's all my fault. If only I were able to kill Voldemort the first time I saw him. I'm so sorry all of you.. I'm so sorry.'_

_He broke down, sobbing into his arms, as he wept for the ones that he knew, the ones that had died fighting alongside him. A scent of wildflowers filled his nostrils, as he felt himself being pulled into somebody's arms. He knew who it was, very well, he knew the presence. He wept even more, grateful that at least she was alive and by his side. A sudden feeling swept through him, a sudden need to protect her, to keep her alive no matter what. His sobs calmed as the girl began stroking his hair._

"_Alright now, Harry?" she asked, the sound of her voice soothing him._

_He just hugged her tighter, pulling her onto his lap. "You are alive."_

_She chuckled. "Yes I am. And the rest are too." She answered, answering the question in his eyes. "Stop wallowing in self pity, Harry, now where's that going to take you?"_

_Harry looked into her eyes, his own filled with new born determination. "I won't let anything happen to you Hermione. No matter what it takes, I won't let you die."_

_Hermione's eyes softened and she gave Harry a sad smile._

"_I know that, Harry. That's what I'm worried about."_

_The two lovers remained like that for a while, both of them lost in their own memories, both of them determined to do anything to protect the one they loved. Time passed slowly that night, only for them. So that they can spend some more time in each others arms, spend some more time before they had no more._

_Harry pulled Hermione away from him, so that he could see her face. Her angelic face, he thought. She wasn't beautiful. No, that wasn't the word for Hermione. She was unique, with features that could look good only on her. Her chocolate orbs looked at him questioningly as he continued to gaze at her face, memorizing every detail, every feature, every freckle. Love overwhelmed him, his entire soul drowned in the feeling. He pulled Hermione into a kiss, putting every ounce of his feeling into it. He kissed her with a desperation, as if his entire life depended on it. He deepened the kiss, the feel of her lips against his tormenting him. It was ultimate, impossibly so, the way she tasted. His tongue dipped into her mouth, savoring dark new __flavours__, taking him to places unknown. Passion, slow, soft-edged passion seared through him, as he broke the kiss, clinging for his own dear life. The sight of her, with disheveled hair and her lips puffy and red because of his own, invoked many feelings in him. Both of their eyes held the same message as they got up and walked out of the forest._

'_**I'll never let anything happen to you."**_

* * *

_Chaos reigned in the castle. Giants were being fought in some places, while Death Eaters killed anyone in their path, mercilessly. Bodies laid scattered, without any distinction between allies and enemies. Harry, Ron and Hermione passed through the hallway that had been known, once upon a time as the Charms corridor. The sight of the classroom brought back almost forgotten memories. The first time Ron fought with Hermione, the place where he told Ron and Hermione of his lessons with Dumbledore. They were children, once, long, long ago. Their innocence was stolen from them, destroyed heartlessly because of a man once known as Tom Riddle. They stopped being children long ago, and now they were soldiers. Soldiers who were forced to fight in a battlefield that they had once called their home. For the sake of their existence. Half of the castle had already been destroyed due to the joint efforts of the Death Eaters and the giants. The Death Eaters seemed invincible, as killing was just as simple as eating or laughing for them. They turned around a corner and Ron almost tripped over something, or rather somebody. All three of the froze at the sight of the mangled body, obviously caused by one of the werewolves. Ron looked at the face of the girl, instantly recognizing her as one of the 1__st__ years, a girl whose mother had been killed by Antonin Dolohov just a month ago. Ron and Hermione stepped back from the girl ready to head forward, but Harry remained in the same place. He slowly lifted the girls body and placed it inside the nearest suit of armor. He looked back at the other two, who looked at him inquisitively._

"_Well, we don't want her body to be more damaged, do we?" he replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Both of them looked at each other before smiling at Harry. It seemed almost miraculous, that even now, in the darkest of times, such simple things as smiles still existed._

_The Trio moved forward, greeted with the sights of the dead bodies of more familiar people. They moved into the Great Hall, which was converted into a makeshift hospital and mortuary. Harry turned his eyes to the magical ceiling the moment he entered the all to familiar hall. The ceiling always fascinated him, its existence in non-existence never ceased to amaze him. He felt both of his friends stop beside him as he turned his gaze towards the ground, before he froze. It was Fred, with the rest of the Weasleys gathered around him in a circle. Ginny was holding her mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder. Fleur was embracing a devastated Bill, Mr. Weasley was still in control of his emotions, though it was more than clear that he was shattered by this death. But it was the sight of George that pierced Harry's heart. He was holding one of Fred's hands in his own, as he stared at the face that looked exactly like his own. His eyes looked lifeless, and his face betrayed no emotion as it turned to face the three newcomers. Ron and Hermione immediately moved forward, adding more tears and sorrow in the group. Harry just stayed back and looked at all the people standing in front of him. All the ones that he loved and cherished. Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, Ron. Hermione. _

_Mr. Weasley turned and his eyes met Harry's. The looked at each other for a few moments before a new emotion bloomed in Mr. Weasley's eyes. He understood very well what Harry was trying to tell him by sight. He nodded._

'_I'll take care of them.'_

_Harry slipped away from the group, knowing that he'll never be able to say goodbye to them. He walked out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. For the second time within an hour, Harry walked towards the forest. He stopped at the edge to turn back and look at the castle. It had been his home for more than 6 years. It was the place where he found friendship, love and most importantly himself. This was the place that housed all his good memories and some of his bad. Here was his home and here he will take his last breath._

_He smiled and walked into the forest. He walked for some time, it could have been a minute, it could have been an hour, he didn't know. He reached a clearing, close to the place where he and Hermione had met Grawp, Hagrid's half-giant half-brother. But that was another lifetime. _

"_I'm here, Tom. Just as you asked." He spoke softly, but his voice echoed through the clearing._

_He was on full vigil. The attack could come from anywhere, any direction. He didn't expect to get out of here alive, but he wouldn't be the only one who didn't. This was not for his sake, it was for them. For the ones that he loved. For her._

"_Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." _

_Harry felt a chill run through his spine. It was the same voice that had haunted his dreams, the same voice that had murdered his parents and thousands others. The voice seemed to boom throughout the place, making it impossible to figure out where the source actually lay._

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

_Shouted a voice from his left. He waited for the impact of the curse, waited for his soul to be sucked out of his body, but it never came._

_Panic bubbled inside him and every cell in his body seemed to scream 'please, let it not be! Please let it not be..'. He turned, slowly, dreading what he was going to see._

_Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him, his wand raised and shock written clearly on his face. But Harry didn't see him. He saw nothing but for the figure stanging between him and Voldemort._

_It was Hermione._

_He watched. He just watched as the last bit of life left her body, leaving it drained and dead, as it slumped to the floor._

**A/U- Don't hit me! **

Please Read and Review!


End file.
